Ricochet
|singers = Megurine Luka V4X English Straight |producers = MJQ (music, mix, mastering, tuning) * ShinRa (lyrics, vocal direction) * Aken (illustration) * Yen Mi (video) |title = "Ricochet" |date = July 2, 2015 |views = and |image = Ricochet.jpg |color = #110022;color:#F5F5F5 }} Background "Ricochet" is an original work by MJQ and ShinRa, featuring Megurine Luka V4X. A teaser of the song was uploaded on March 22nd, 2015, just 3 days after the release of Megurine Luka V4X. Despite its good beats, this song is dark lyrically. The song's meaning isn't defined and is seemingly open to interpretation, though it appears to talk about a woman who kidnaps a man whom she's presumably in love with. She shackles him, presumably so he can't escape from her. The verse "Bullet in your vein, shoot through still remain, fragment in your brain" implies that she shoots the man (not fatally) in order to forcefully remind him that he's forever her's. She states that this is love (it clearly isn't) and that she's the only one who will treat him right. She tells him to "surrender and comply" and that "there's no option of goodbye", reenforcing that he can't ever escape from her. The line " Remorse yet no refrain" hints that she is remorseful to what she's done to him, but has no desire to stop. She then threatens to shoot him if he tries to run from her. The woman goes on to claim that she's still sane and humane and that she will not abstain from whatever she's doing to the man even if he may hate her. The song ends with her saying "I'm your Ricochet". This song was released as a single. Lyrics Snatch you from your home your secret admirer, you I adore Love and greed is overrated But its how I feel complicated Walls and barricades Disconnected from the outside lanes Around a sea of mercury Shackled eternally Latching with a chain Even till you strain Feeling of your pain Make you blind but you’ll be fine Bullet in your vein Shoot through still remain Fragment in your brain Force remind you're forever mine This is Love This is Life I'm the only one who treat you right Asylum You can't escape I'm the Projectile, I'm your Ricochet Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh I'm your Ricochet Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh Ricochet Absolute isolation Temptation to the full damnation No more light, no more freedom Like an animal with delirium This is neither right nor wrong if you leave you’re nowhere to belong There’s no option of “goodbye” Surrender and comply Nothing to regain Only blood stain Remorse yet no refrain Felt it all but still won’t fall Bullet in your vein Shoot through still remain Fragment in your brain Throw your pride cause you can't hide Matter of Life and Death You don’t need to care, just be in my sight Gun point to your head Don’t you try to run, I’ll shoot if you dare Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh I’ll shoot if you dare Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh If you dare I’m sane, I’m sane, still not mad, still humane you may hate me, but I still won’t abstain I’m sane, I’m sane, still not mad, still humane marked with striation scars, it's now who you are ( are, are, are, are) It’s now who you are This is Love This is Life I'm the only one who treat you right Asylum You can't escape I'm the Projectile, I'm your Ricochet Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh I'm your Ricochet Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh, Eh E-E-Eh Eh Eh, E-Eh Eh Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet Ricochet I’m your Ricochet Gallery Ricochet single.png|Cover art of single External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka